Year End Rewards! And a Author's note for upcoming plans
by Vulpsis
Summary: Which story has the most views or favorites? Which came close? And what will I work on next? Also happy New Year to all my readers!


The numbers are in! As we start the new year's I wanted to post my numbers to show you guys my most popular stories in terms of views and favorites and what that will mean for the stories in the future.

Most Viewed?  
It probably doesn't come to anybody's surprise that Requested Pokemon fapfics came in at number one. What probably does come as a surprise is how high the numbers actually came in. With a whopping 24,000 views it takes up nearly a quarter of my total views when it was just posted a this past September. And 14,000 of those views were from this month alone. That's quite the achievement considering I've been active for nearly 2 years and that story swamped all others in such a short time. Before RPF the highest viewed (and now second place) was Cynthia and Her Pets. Since I felt rather sad that this story's views went downhill since RPF went up I felt the need to give a proper update which caused the "Remastered" movements for all the other fics. And it's also because of this that I plan to add on to it so I won't be known as that fanfic writer who's only good for doing requests ^^;. It was a story that I had in mind and wasn't done for a request (kind of rare for me since there's like 4 other stories that fit the same category. Castelia's Daycare Services, Raised on the Ranch and Trapped and Cornered). The third runner up with over 7,000 views is "Deceiving Illusions" another original story of mine. The combined efforts of a remastered version and an added chapter gave it a push in popularity this month and while I don't plan to add on more stories I still get requests to update it so I might cave in and somehow add in one more chapter ^^;

Most Favorited?

Despite having the most views RPF did not actually make it to number on this year. It has the most views, reviews and followers but not the most favorites. That award goes to "A Dragonair's Reach" with 40 people favoriting it. I started working on a Remastered version but stopped since I didn't want to make it seem like all I would do is update old stories. But once I post a few more new requests and chapters you can be sure that this story is going to get the face lift it deserves x3. What surprises me is the number of views it has, 5,000. It just shows that just because a story has more views doesn't mean it's most liked. 2nd place is a tie between Deceiving Illusions and Losing Streak, with the latter also receiving an impending update. I should also note that losing streak has barely over 3,000 views so that just further reiterates my point.. And in 3rd place comes "Raised on the Ranch". I remember working on this because I felt that I was too focused on Male Humans and Female Pokemon. I was getting bored and wanted to write something to break that mold, I'm just glad people enjoyed this stories enough to actually favorite them. Sometimes you can't quite review a story so you just favorite it to let the author know that you loved it and nothing more is needed to be said~.

And finally... the most Reviews

You can see these numbers yourself by clicking on that red text but you'd be wrong by assuming it is RPF that earns this reward. A lot of the reviews are actually requests (Which should be sent through a PM by the way!) so disqualifying that since it also has multiple different fics in it the reward goes to "Deceiving Illusions" with "A litter box out of reach" and "Out of proportion" following it. The two latter stories were from my earliest requests back when I first started taking them on in the 4chan board /vp/. Out of Proportion is sort of my favorite silliest because of the ending (which shouldn't be possible by the way ^^) which was done for comedic value alone~

Now what to expect in 2014

Besides the quickies I don't plan to do requests again in the near future since I feel my writing style is growing stale. You can only write smut in so many ways ^^;. Because of that I want to focus on my own stories for a couple of months before taking a well deserved break. But don't despair! I already have plans to update certain stories on a monthly basis and have plans to write some SFW material for certain events. My only SFW fic also has the lowest views and I wanna work on non smut material to prove that I can get views without throwing sex in it ^^; I have plans on doing a yearly Halloween story with 3 stories ready to be uploaded! They won't be posted publicly until each week in October since I want to try my hand at horror now. Also I will be focusing on my OWN fiction, teen fiction to be precise. Soon I'll link to a blog and hopefully you guys will read and critique it so that one day I might be able to get something published ^^; until then, have a happy new year!


End file.
